1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device and a pivot apparatus thereof and, more particularly, to a foldable electronic device and the pivot apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the information age nowadays, the dependency of people on electronic products increases day by day. Since the electronic devices nowadays are required to have advantages such as high speed, high efficiency and being light, thin, short and small, foldable electronic devices such as a notebook computer, a portable phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and so on gradually become the main stream. These foldable electronic devices become necessary tools in people's daily life.
Generally, the foldable electronic devices are foldable to reduce the accommodating space and to achieve the objective of being light, thin, short and small. Generally, the foldable electronic device is usually composed of a display and a host. In addition, a pivot apparatus is connected at the edges of the display and the host to allow the user to open or close the foldable electronic device by rotating the display and the host about the pivot apparatus.